


Dorks Together

by Pithos



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Late Night Conversations, first fic, this website is confusing send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pithos/pseuds/Pithos
Summary: Fiona and Rhys have a lot to think about, and one Pandoran night is all it takes for it come flowing out.





	Dorks Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_borderlands_tale (weaving_a_tale)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaving_a_tale/gifts).



> Hi, hello, what is up. I posted this to @clodgrumps on tumblr before realizing that AO3 needs more Rhyiona and that I have never ever used this account. I'm still a little confused on how this place works but I'll never know till I try! I wrote this for @Weaver-of-tales on tumblr. Anyway, I'll stop babbling, hope you enjoy reading~!
> 
> EDIT- Found the A03- it's a_borderlands_tale! Go read her stuff, she's a magnificent writer.

“It’s pretty cold out here.”

Fiona rolled her eyes at the remark, not even bothering to look in the direction of the voice. She adjusted her arms to cross against her chest, hiding any sign of shivering. Currently, she was sitting on the roof of her caravan, staring at the night sky. Their group had stopped for the night, and it was nothing but desert and the crushing black sky for miles. Her partner in crime, Rhys- she knew without even looking- had just clambered up to the roof to join her.

“Nice to know you can still feel things. After all those head traumas I was starting to worry.” She replied. He let out a sarcastic chuckle, and she finally looked his way. She expected him to be glaring or pouting, but to her surprise he was smiling. She shivered, and she told herself it was because of the cold.

“Yeah well, its not hard to feel the chill up here. Seriously, how are you not catching your death right now? Are you secretly hiding several layers of fur under that long jacket?” He joked. He moved toward her, and Fiona drew in her legs to let him sit across from her, but shockingly he plopped down right next to her. He’s full of surprises today, she thought to herself.

“I’m used to it. What are you doing up anyway? You’d think a Hype like you would need his beauty sleep.”

“Was about to ask you the same thing. Minus the, uh, beauty sleep thing. Not that you’re not pretty, in your own…Pandoran-y kind of way.”

“Gee, I’m blushing.”

Silence filled the air as they stared at each other. Then, the two burst into laughter, slapping their knees and wiping away teary eyes.

“G-god. That, heh, that wasn’t even funny! Why are we laughing?” Rhys said between giggles.

“I don’t know, maybe the stress is getting to us. Having a vault hunter breathing down my neck all the time isn’t exactly peaceful.” Fiona huffed, and Rhys nodded in agreement.

“Tell me about it. And all that junk with Vallory earlier, and now we have Gortys, and Vasquez is dead…I mean, I know I shouldn’t really care about that, but its still weird to think the guy I used to talk with everyday, even in a negative way, is just…gone”. Fiona stared at Rhys’ upset face, and felt a tug in her chest. I just feel bad for him is all, she told herself.

“That’s how it is here. One minute, you’re talking to someone you’ve known your whole life, the next, they’re…gone…” Fiona trailed off, and she knew very well that Rhys had realized she was no longer talking about people who had died.

Another silence permeated the rooftop of the caravan. It felt heavy on Fiona’s chest. Everything had been moving so fast lately, she hadn’t really had the time to digest it all. She missed when things were simple. She missed the time before the vault key deal fell apart. She missed Felix. Suddenly the gripping fear of what else she could lose overcame her, and any filter she had melted away as she turned to the man sitting next to her.

“Don’t you dare leave me.” She whispered. Rhys jumped at the statement, and Fiona cringed in regret. Fuck, she just made things awkward, huh?

“Woah, hey, I wasn’t planning on it. I mean, death is just kind of… a looming thing now, but I’ll try to avoid best I can for you, buddy.” He said, only semi-sarcastically, “We’re a team. All of us. I can’t do this without you.”

Fiona smiled, saying nothing, until she noticed Rhys still staring at her.

“…What?”

“Weeeell? Aren’t you going to say it back? Come on, you don’t get to be all sentimental and then just leave me hanging.” Rhys teased. Fiona turned her head to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks. There was no hiding what she felt from herself, now.

“….Fine. I….can’t…do this without you either. There? Okay? I said it…Ya dork.” she lightly punched Rhys on the arm, then bit her lip in pain as she shook off the sting on her knuckles from the metal arm she hit. Rhys laughed at her discomfort, and slipped said arm around her shoulder, making her jump.

“Good. And just for the record, you’re a dork too.”

“Deal. We can be dorks together.”

The two sat in silence in the cold night air. There was nothing more that needed to be said.


End file.
